Pansy Parkinson to the Rescue?
by Parvati48
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is Bisexual and doesn't want anyone to know, Hermione is lesbian because of how cruel most boys treat her. When Pansy catches someone harassing Hermione for being gay she steps in and saves the day. Full summary inside. Lesbian smut.


Summary: Pansy Parkinson is Bisexual and doesn't want anyone to know, Hermione is lesbian because of how cruel most boys treat her. When Pansy catches someone harassing Hermione for being gay she steps in and saves the day. Will this choice destroy her bad girl reputation while letting out her well kept secret? This takes place in 5th year. Female on Female smut, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own, this world and all the amazing characters and creatures belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Sorry I haven't been able update my other fics lately, I had to wipe my computer this summer because of a virus that wiped out my anitvirus and all that good stuff. I had to put my files into back up files, put them on an external hardrive, and then put them back on my comp after wiping it. I can't figure how to get them from back up files back to normal files now so I regretably might've lost all of my stories. I was completely done with Chapter 10 of Claryssa Potter except for the sorting and I don't know if it'll be any good if I try to rewrite it. So I'm gonna continue trying to figure it out. Anyways this oneshot was inpired literally by a quick scene at a Deatheater orgy party (Lol) in a fanfic by NeuroticMuse413, it's called Lies, Loyalty and Hermione Granger, which is the sequeal/continuation to Love, Lust, and Draco Malfoy. They are amazing fics full of interesting plot twists and suspense, I think you'll love them and seriously suggest you read them.

Pansy Parkinson to the Rescue?

Hermione was tired of being made fun of by guys period so she decided to turn to girls, they were much more sensitive and understood you more. She came out to Harry and Ron first, Harry was happy for her and wanted her to be happy, Ron was a little more upset about it because he secretly liked her but he put up the facade and acted happy for her too. When Hermione came out to the rest of the school, they weren't all as happy. In fact about a fourth of the school population, all Slytherins included, became even more rude to her.

Pansy had been bisexual for as long as she could remember, she never let anyone know though. She was afraid they'd treat her differently so she kept it a secret except for the few girls she had slept with. She knew they wouldn't tell anyone though for fear she'd find out and make their lives miserable. When Hermione came out Pansy wasn't really surprised because she had been watching Hermione for awhile and had already figured it out. Pansy was considering coming out to everyone because of how brave Hermione had seemed while telling everyone. However when Pansy found out how cruel people were being towards Hermione she quelched any ideas of coming out to her peers.

Hermione was heading to the Gryffindor Common Room from the library one day so she was by herself and a couple of Slytherin girls took this as an opportunity to harass her.

"Hey Granger fuck any chicks lately?" the tall blonde sneered as she walked up behind Hermione making Hermione jump and turn around on the spot.

"No I haven't, I'm not to that stage yet" Hermione said shyly backing up to try to get away, the girls didn't want to end their fun yet so they followed her until she was backed up into a wall.

"What does it feel like to disgrace your fellow mudbloods by wanting to fuck other chicks?" the short brunette one taunted reveling in the angry and scared look on Hermione's face.

"I'm not disgracing fellow muggleborns by liking girls, if anything you two are a disgrace to wizard kind for wanting to be Voldemort's lackies," Hermione said braver than she felt.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name you filthy mudblood dike!" the tall blonde shouted and pushed Hermione to the ground.

"I don't fear saying his name like you cowards, fear in a name only increases fear in the thing itself!" Hermione said angrily while trying to get up but the short brunette pushed her back down.

"I don't like your tone you little bitch, why don't I teach you a little lesson to hopefully get rid of your disgusting choice of lesbianism and saying things to disgrace our lord," the short brunette said whipping out her wand menacingly.

Pansy had heard the screaming from down the hall and had followed the noise to the sorce, she had heard every word of the conversation as she had walked as quickly as she could. Pansy rounded the corner as the short brunette had used a cruciatus curse on Hermione.

Hermione started screaming but no one else was around to hear, the two girls laughed as they watched Hermione scream and cry. Pansy was stunned two girls in her house would do that to a girl because she was lesbian and it made her sick to her stomach. The screams didn't help and she could see Hermione's eyes on her pleading to make them stop, her heart melted and she couldn't let this keep happening. "Jennifer Stone and Alicia Macnair what do you think you are doing?" she screamed making her presence known, Hermione's screams ended at once.

"We're torturing a dike what does it look like?" Jennifer, the tall blonde, asked irritably at Pansy for ruining their fun.

"You do realize anyone could find you at any moment and expell you for torturing another student right?" Pansy asked pretending to be saving their asses.

"It doesn't matter anyway, the Dark Lord rose again after the tournament last year so even if we do get expelled he'll take us into his services." Alicia, the short brunette, said dreamily.

"Ew you really wanna be just like your dear old dad don't you Macnair?" Pansy couldn't hold back her revolt.

"Of course I do and you should too Pansy," Macnair said gleefully.

"I'd rather finish my education before recruiting myself to the Dark Lord girls, it'll make me more powerful but that isn't the topic at hand," Pansy said bringing Hermione, who was still panting and sniffling on the ground, back into the conversation.

"Eh who needs school when you can serve the Dark Lord," Jennifer said with a shrug, "But yes we should get back to the mudblood shall we. If you don't want us making her scream what can we do to the dike?" That word was really starting to tick Pansy off.

"Insult her to your heart's content but do not touch her again, if you do I will come after you," Pansy growled.

"What got a thing for her Pansy?" Alicia smirked.

Pansy visibly gagged for the two girls but her eyes found Hermione's soft brown tearful eyes and she wanted the pain to end for her. "No I do not, she's a Gryffindor, that makes me completely out of her league even if I did like chicks." Pansy scoffed.

"Whatever you say Pansy but we'll leave your lesbian for you to toy with, we've grown bored," Jennifer said and her and Alicia walked off.

"Thanks for the help Pansy," Hermione smiffled and attempted a smile but her pain was still too much, shehad hit her head on the wall a few time while writhing on the floor.

"No problem Granger," Pansy said still shocked about how her housemates had treated Hermione.

"Why did you help me?" Hermione asked as the pain slowly receded a little.

"I'm not homophobic and I don't believe in torturing people because of their sexual orientation," Pansy said her eyes lifting to Hermione's.

"Oh. Well that's good," Hermione said with surprise in her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"What you think because I'm a Slytherin that I think everyone should be punished if their viewpoints aren't the same as the Dark Lord's?" Pansy said angrily and with disgust at the last part of the statement.

"No I don't think that Pansy and besides you don't want to be in the service of Voldemort after school, I could tell by the way you acted earlier," Hermione said.

"SHH! Don't say that out loud I could get in trouble if the wrong person hears!" Pansy hissed. "How did you know?"

Hermione smiled, "You act like you are all for him but when nobody else can see, your fear shines through, you are a follower Pansy, you do and say what everyone else does," Hermione said knowingly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll hunt you down and torture you myself," Pansy said scared that would get out.

"I won't tell anyone Pansy about either of your secrets," Hermione said quietly as she stood up and leaned against the wall for support.

"What?" Pansy said shocked, "What other secret are you talking about?"

"You like both guys and girls, I can tell I've caught you checking out girls in the Great Hall when no one else is looking," Hermione said.

Pansy's jaw dropped, she thought she had hid it so well. "How long have you known?" she said confirming Hermione's belief.

"I decided to be lesbian at the beginning of term and since I've started paying attention to more and more girls that I thought were attractive. I noticed it the week after term began, you kept scanning the crowd for females with attractive appearances," Hermione stated.

"I knew you were staring at me the one time I caught you looking in my general direction," Pansy said.

"Yes I was, if you didn't sneer and you smiled alot more you'd be even prettier than you are," Hermione said making Pansy blush slightly.

"I can't just stop sneering, that's a Slytherin thing and someone would find out something was up but perhaps I could smile more," Pansy said with a smile that made Hermione blush.

"See you do look prettier that way," Hermione said and stood up off the wall to walk towards Pansy but she fell again from the pain right in front of Pansy's feet.

"Though I do think of myself as a princess Granger, you don't have to bow at my feet," Pansy said with a smirk before squatting down to help Hermione.

"Trust me Pansy I wouldn't willingly bow to you if my life depended on it," Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

"Well I could always make you bow," Pansy said with a wink sending another blush across Hermione's cheeks. "You would need to be healthy for that though," Pansy said truthfully as she pulled out her wand. She waved it over Hermione's body and muttered a quiet spell before putting her wand back where she had it.

Hermione at first thought that nothing happened until she felt the pain draining out of her body and all into her head making her headache worse, she cupped her hands to her head but the pain disappeared completely as quick as it had come. "How'd you do that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Deatheater trick I picked up from my father, he said it would remove all pain from the cruciatus curse if you were ever hurt with it, it's come in handy a couple of times," Pansy smiled.

"That's amazing! Will you teach me?" Hermione asked excitedly at the aspect of learning something so useful.

"Sure but it might take awhile to master," Pansy said as she helped Hermione off the floor. Hermione picked it up really quickly so Pansy felt like she was barely necessary to teach Hermione it in the first place. "Wow you're a natural, ever think of becoming a healer?" Pansy asked.

"Thank you and yes I have, I think that's what I want to do with my life," Hermione said happily.

"Sure no problem, I hope that's what you get to do" Pansy said smiling at how excited Hermione looked. Pansy was surprised how much she could smile around Hermione and not get judged because of it, it was a happy feeling.

Hermione had begun talking about all the advantages of being a healer would bring but Pansy wasn't listening she was thinking about Hermione, actually thinking about her and thinking about being WITH her...the thought actually made her smile more even though Hermione was a Gryffindor and a sworn enemy to most of her "friends." It was easy to talk to Hermione and not feel like she had to put up a facade to be was a nice feeling but the one thing she could change was how much Hermione talked.

"You know you talk alot right?" Pansy said partially joking and nudging Hermione lightly with her elbow.

"Yes Harry and Ron have told me that plenty of times before," Hermione said with a smile and playfully nudged Pansy back.

Hermione began talking again and Pansy began her thoughts about Hermione again until she couldn't take the talking anymore, she wanted her to be quiet. so Pansy did the first thing she could think of, she pushed Hermione against the wall again and kissed her. At first it was just a small kiss on the lips that shut Hermione up beautifully. They looked at each other after it and realized they were about the same size so kissing would be easy for them. Pansy was shocked she had actually kissed her as was Hermione, neither of them spoke just looked at each other but Pansy wanted to see if her feelings were reciprocated and kissed her again. This kiss was more than a peck, their lips moved with each others and the kiss deepened when Hermione hungrily licked the bottom of Pansy's lip and Pansy allowed her entrance into her mouth. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony and both could only think of how right that kiss felt.

When a sound down the hall caught their attention they stopped and Pansy hid in the empty class right next to where they were while Hermione stood in the hall against the wall. The noise ended up being a first year who was looking around confused, "Where's the library from here?" The little boy asked. Hermione explained where it was and he was on his way leaving the hallway empty and quiet once more.

Pansy opened the door to the classroom after the sounds of the little boy walking away dissipated, she pulled Hermione into the classroom and closed the door behind them. They stared at each other again until Hermione spoke, "Why did you kiss me?" she asked confused.

"You were talking too much and it interrupted my thoughts of you and I wanted to," Pansy said as if it were no big deal.

"Do you normally kiss people just because you want to?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No I don't, only the ones I really want to besides if you didn't like it why'd you kiss me back?" Pansy said smirking.

"I did like it and I kissed you back because I wanted to as well, I think I like you Pansy," Hermione said quietly.

"I think I like you too," Pansy said stepping closer to Hermione again but this time Hermione stumbled back onto a bed she hadn't notced being there before. Pansy smiled seductively and sat down on the bed too watching Hermione for any sign of wanting her to kiss her again. Hermione got the hint and gave Pansy a come hither smile.

Pansy happily obliged, she positioned herself so she was straddling Hermione's legs and crawled slowly up the bed with that seductive smile until her hips were right above Hermione's, she sat down and both felt their insides warm up. Pansy began kissing Hermione with passion and they both moaned at the feeling of each other. They both kicked off their shoes and took off their socks to get more comfortable and then continued the kiss wanting more. Hermione sat up and pulled Pansy's robe off and Pansy did the same so they were left with only their ties, sweaters, and skirts.

Pansy looked at Hermione and silently asked if they could continue and Hermione nodded so Pansy started with taking Hermione's tie off. She was reaching for her own when Hermione got an idea and used Pansy's tie to pull her back down on top of her, while kissing Hermione untied the tie and threw it aside. She grabbed the bottom of Pansy's sweater and began pulling up, eager to see the skin beneath, when she sucessfully got it off she stared at Pansy seductively. Pansy was wearing a lacy emerald green push up bra with silver lining, and Hermione thought it was the sexiest bra she'd ever seen. Pansy getting impatient that their kissing got interrupted began pulling at Hermione's sweater so Hermione sat up and let her take off the sweater.

Hermione was wearing a Crimson red push up with gold lining, there was no lace but on Hermione it looked damn good. Neither wanting to be interrupted to take off another artical of clothing took off their own skirts to reveal their panties that matched their bras. They looked at each other again and decided to continue stripping each other, first Pansy took off Hermione's undergarments and then hermione took off Pansy's. They stared at each other's naked bodies before rushing back together into another passionate kiss that had them falling back onto the bed, they both moaned loudly at the feeling of their naked bodies touching and it spurred on an even deeper desire for each other.

Pansy bit Hermione's bottom lip making Hermione open her mouth with surprise and Pansy instantly filled the space with her tongue and their kiss deepend again. Pansy got brave and took her small hand and ran it down Hermione's body until she reached Hermione's inner thigh, Hermione squeaked with surprise but spread her legs nonetheless. Pansy slipped her fingers into Hermione's surprisingly already wet pussy and began fingering her, Hermione moaned a low sexy moan which made Pansy move her fingers faster and deeper into the folds. Hermione let out an even louder moan and moved her hand to Pansy.

Pansy was staddled over Hermione with their breasts still touching but her hand inside of Hermione, so Hermione ran her hand down Pansy's body and reached inside her also wet pussy and fingered Pansy as well. The moan that escaped Pansy's lips made Hermione break the kiss and look into Pansy's eyes, the moan sounded feral. Hermione was turned on even more by the look in Pansy's eyes and began finering faster making Pansy moan again. Pansy was working her magic on Hermione's clit making it harder for Hermione to keep her composure.

Pansy could tell Hermione was close to cumming because of the heavier breathing so she played even rougher with the clit until Hermione screamed in pleasure and juices came flowing onto Pansy's hand. She removed her fingers from Hermione's warmth and concentrated on the sensation of Hermione fingering her, she could tell Hermione was new at this but she was still good with her hands. Hermione began playing with Pansy's clit to see if it would help her go and Pansy's harsher breathing and louder moans told her it was doing the trick. She played with the little nub and rubbed it in different ways until Pansy screamed in pleasure as well.

Pansy wasn't done with Hermione yet though and she moved down towards the end of the bed and grabbed ahold of Hermione's legs. She looked down at Hermione's vagina where juices were still flowing and went down on Hermione, she started by lightly biting on Hermione's clit making her gasp in pleasure and look at Pansy pleadingly to continue, she didn't want to be done with her first experience with a female. Pansy then licked from the bottom of the slit to the top tasting her sweet juices and it made Hermione growl sexily.

Pansy giggled seductively and began an attack on Hermione's clit and lick her inside making Hermione squirm with pleasure at the new sensation. Pansy knew how to use her tongue and she loved how much Hermione squirmed when her tongue was inside the folds. Hermione began thrusting her hips along with the licks Pansy was giving her insides and her moans increased at how good it felt. She wrapped her hands in Pansy's hair and held her there so Pansy couldn't move if she wanted to and thrust even more, her moans were gettting increasingly more loud and when Pansy nibbled the clit again before re-entering the sweet crevice with her tongue Hermione screamed "Oh Pansy," and her insides caved sending more hot juices everywhere inside Pansy's mouth which she lapped up happily and moved to lay down next to Hermione.

Hermione wanted to try to please Pansy the way she had just done for her so she got to the bottom of the bed and grabbed Pansy's legs as she had done. She began by flicking Pansy's clit with her tongue and watched as Pansy began to squirm, she flicked the clit more and the nibbled on it a bit and she was happy that she was getting Pansy to moan. She licked over the crevice and tasted the juices that were still inside before sticking her tongue in and tasting the full taste. She did as Pansy had did moving her tongue every which way and listening to the differences in moans, she kept doing what made Pansy moan the most and increased the speed of her tongue.

Pansy too grabbed Hermione's hair and held her in place as she thrust wanting the same sensation. Hermione moved her tongue as fast as she could and felt the moans of pleausre from Pansy's thrusts. She was breathing heavier and the thrusts became bigger so Hermione nibbled on Pansy's clit and felt warm juices explode from Pansy as Pansy screamed in total bliss, Hermione licked the juices as well before laying down next to Pansy and they just laid there panting. "That was amazing!" Hermione said blissfully and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure that was your first time with a woman?" Pansy asked surprised at how well Hermione did.

"That was my first time at anything, first kiss, first time getting fingered and fingering someone, first time being eaten out and eating anyone out," Hermione said with smile.

"I was even your first kiss?" Pansy said a little shocked at that news.

"Mhm and this whole night was perfect!" Hermione smiled and Pansy couldn't help but smile and agree.

"So same time next week?" Pansy joked breaking the silence that would remind them who they were.

"Well I was thinking same time tomorrow but I guess that'll work," Hermione joked along.

"Are you serious? You wanna do this again?" Pansy asked as seriously as she could.

" I would love to do this again, it was the best night of my life,"Hermione said genuinely.

"So would I," Pansy said, "but I want you to be my girlfriend before we do this again."

Hermione looked at her surprised but smiled sincerely, "I would love to be your girlfriend Pansy but I have a feeling we'll have to hide it from everyone."

"Yes we will so let's meet here every night at the time and spend some quality time together." Pansy agreed and they settled back down on the bed, Hermione's head on Pansy's chest.

"I love you," Hermione whispered and then realized what she said, she didn't want to be rejected right after getting a girlfriend.

Pansy chuckled softly, "I love you too," and they fell into silence again until they realized they were both starving. They got up, got dressed, and walked together to the Great Hall because the halls were empty. When they went inside they went their seperate ways without another glance at each other and sat at their respective tables. No rumors went around the two which meant the other girls had kept quiet about Pansy saving Hermione and her reputation was still in tact, this made her smile to herself as she quietly ate her dinner.

After dinner they managed to leave the Great Hall at the same time with no one else around, they kissed slow and sweetly and bade each other good night. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione," Pansy said quietly with a smile.

"Yep I'll see you tomorrow Pansy," Hermione said softly returning the smile and they went off in different directions.

AN: So what do you think for that being my first gay story written? If you don't like it please don't flame me, it was just an experimental writing. If you do great, tell me why. Please review, I really need your guys' opinions on this one lol.


End file.
